New Girl, Old Friends
by blackstarlover31
Summary: First fanfic. So i this story Maka is the new girl in town and lives with her father. When he enrolled her in Death City High school she get many things from the experience. New friends,Old friends,Enemies,And even True Love?
1. Chapter 1

**(No P.O.V)**

It was a bright sunny day in Death City. The large, yellow, laughing,sun out and birds were down the street was 16-year-old Maka Albarn. A girl with dirty blond hair and forest green eyes. She had the softest skin you would ever touch and her legs went for like a mile. Maka had on a regular black tank top with red ripped jeans and converse.

She didn't have much of a chest, but she had other things that made up for it. Maka had **(like i said)** mile long legs,a round and firm butt,and a lovely personality that all the boys wanted.

The blond was walking down the streets of Death City. Seeing all the tall buildings and small gift shops. Wondering what her new life would be like here.

Maka's P.O.V

I was walking down the main street of Death City when I remembered I was suppost to go to school to day.'I'm such a frickin' dumbass' i said to myself.

*Flashback*(still Maka's P.O.V)

"Maka can you come doen here,please?"my Papas voice filled my ears. I got up, put down the book i was reading 'Roll of Thunder Hear my Cry' and walked doen the stairs to the kitchen. And there he was, im the middle of the living room. Spirit was amiddle aged man about in his late 20' das blood red hair and ice blue also had on his usal work cloths. A deark gray suite with a white shite under.

"Maka,honey, there's something i need to tell you"he said ever so the first thing popped in my head 'Holy shit he go another girl pregnant didn't he?'. "Okay...Maka...your gonna...got to school...at Death High." I thought to myself for about 20 seconds and wondered why it was o hard for him to tell me that."Okay" I said simply. I was totally fine with it. To tell the truth i was getting a little bored sitting at home all day eating popcorn and watching Spoungebob. And with that i went back to my room without a word.

*Now*

I couldnt go to school dressed like the way i am. "Oh fuck it!You can only live once so im goin' to school lookin' like a goth" i say confidently to my self and with that i walk to the middle pf Death City-Death High School


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so its like this:The underlined worlds are Soul and the words that looked like they have been ironed are me :)**

**Please go back up and read the !**

**Soul P.O.V.**

I'm so BORED! Its just another uncool day of school_(that rhymed OMG)_I'm in my regular seat in the middle of the class. I'm wearing my regular orange t-shirt,black pants,black shoes,and my regular headband.

Next to me were my two best friends. Blackstar and Kidd.

Black star had electric blue hair that defined gravity and was kinda of shaped like a star. She(Yes Blackstar im my story is a girl)also had on her favorite outfit:a black sleeveless shirt that collar went all the way to her shorts that went a little past her knees. Blackstar had very tan skin and a tattoo of a star on her right also has indigo like eyes with long didn't really care about her looks, but more about her fighting was loud and a idiot, but you gotta' love her.

Death the Kidd-also known as Kidd-was the total opposite of Blackstar. He was nice,calmb,collected,and never talked is the headmasters son and very,very rich. He had black hair with three weird white lines on one side of this also wore a site all the time(except when we plat basketball).Kidd has this OCD thing so hes like obsessed with symmitry. He has this crazy spas attack when anyone talks about his hair or any thing straight up crazy, but im his friend so what ya gonna' do?

"YO SOUL WHAT ARE WE GONNA' DO TODAY,DUDE!"Blackstar yelled in my ears

"I'm right next to don't need to yell"I said with a stern voice

She looked down and said in her regular voice"Sorry,man".She only used that voice with two people:me and Tsubaki_(were gonna talk about that later)_.

"Its class were gonna go get the girls and Tsubaki and go play some basketball"

Kid spoke up and said"Why do we always have to play basketball?Why cant we go see a movie od something?"

"KIDD JUST WANTS A REASON TO PUT HIS HANDS ALL OVER LIZ!"Blackstar yelled like a crazy person

"That isn't true you retard"

"RETARD? WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RETARD? I AM BLACKSTAR, THE GODDESS THAT WILL RULE THE WORLD!NOW BOW DOWN TO ME!"

"Blackstar shut up will ya'?" I snapped at her

"Sorry" she mumbled under her breath.I still don't know why she dosen't yell at me like everybody else.'Maybe its cause she likes me?'I think to myself.' likes Tsubaki right?She would never turn her back on her own loves him'.The bell rings for class to begin and I hear the sound of rolling wheels coming closer until.

*BAM*The teacher-Professor Stine-rolled in and fell to the ground like he dose every day.

Professor Stine was a middle age man with gray hair and..oh,yeah a SCREW IN HIS HEAD!He also has a tendency to dissect CRAZY!

Once Stine got off the floor he stared to talk.

"Okay class we will be having a new student to day so play nice"

The whole class looked around for the new student and then the boor opened with a big slam!

Then and there I saw the most beautiful girl in the whole world.

THE END

P.S. Hope you liked it :P


	3. Chapter 3

**BL31: Hey guys new chapter OMG!**

**Maka: Finally. You took forever**

**BL31: Well its not my fault my mom took my computer**

**Soul: What you do **

**BL31: MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS! GOD!**

**Kidd: Okay lets just start the story now. Is that cool? **

**Everyone: Yah!**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**(Me)**

(Black*Star P.O.V)

"MAKA ITS ME YOUR GODDESS OF A FRIEND"I yelled st my childhood friend.

_'Shes grown up so much. Wow'_

She turned slowly and i saw tears forming in her eyes.

'Crap! What did i do this time?' I think in the back of my mind

After a few seconds of looking at each other she yelled my name. And it was like really loud! She ran up to me and threw here arms around me.

"Maka I missed you so much" I say in her neck

"I missed you too, Black*Star...Okay hold on a goddamn minute. When the hell did you comeback to Death City?"she yelled at me.

"oh, you know me. After i finished training in Tokyo, I got really board. Hopped on a boat and came back"she looked at me like i was crazy and the punched me in the arm.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"I screamed but before she could answer.

"Black *Star,um,who is this?I hear a voice say.I turn and see my friend Soul.

"Oh, dude this is like my best friend."He looked down with a disappointed face. I added"You know other than you"

"Ain't you going to introduce us to this fine,symmetrical lady,Black*Star?"Kidd asked in this polite voice that i such a goody-goody all the dame time.

"Yah i was going to do that. Maka these are my friends Death the Kidd and Soul Eater."

"Kidd for short" he said kissing her hand and i thought i was going to throw up on his shoes.

I could see Soul staring at Maka.

'I wonder if he likes her'

(Soul P.O.V)

'Shes so pretty. I wonder what her skin feels like. Dose she like me? I wonder if she has a boyfriend.' All these thoughts racing through my mind.

Then i got to the last thought...I was so negative I thought i was going to that wasn't me. It was him, the demon. I tried to get rid of min over a year ago but nothing worked.

'Oh, Maka' I never thought of love-at-first-sight thing but know i do.I was daydreaming so lond i didnt hear the bell ring and everyone leave.

I got up and walked to the lunch room. Got in line and sat at my was Patti making paper giraffes. Liz was painting her nails hot pink. Tsubaki was trying to calm down Black*Star. And Kidd was folding the napkins symmetrically.

'Holy crap! Were missing someone!'

"hey guys wheres Maka?' I ask Kidd and Black*Star.

"Maka went by the old oak tree to read and eat lunsh"Kidd answered

'what a bookworm'

"Waite,hold on, who the hell is Maka!"Liz said loudly.

"Maka is-" Kidd was cut off short

"MAKA IS MY MOST LOYAL FOLLOWER,EVER!" You-know-who yelled.

"Really,Really,Really? I wanna meet her" Patti said in her childish voice.

"She must be super if she can deal with Black*Star for a whole childhood"Liz Mumbled to herself.

"OKAY YOU CAN MEET HER!YOUR GODDESS HAS THE BEST FRIENDS EVER!' she yelled again.

Shut Up will ya" we all yell at her at the same was gonna be awkward.

**(Okay so someone asked me why i changed Black*Stars' and Tsubakis' genders and that was a good question. I chanced Black*Stars' gender because I wanted Maka and him to have more of a connection).**

Maka: Okay that was a good

BL31: Just good! I put my heart and soul in that story

Soul: Oh ah whatever

BL31: Are you guys just mad at me or having a bad day

Black*Star: WHY AM I A GIRL!

BL31: 'CAUSE ITS MY STORY!GOD!

Kidd and Tsubaki: Lets just end this now(sigh)


	4. Chapter 4

**NEW CHAPTER! I do realize that my chapters are rally short. 'Cause there are bitches out there typing/writing a thousand word or letter, whatever, chapters and im doing about 500. The only reason i do this is because my hand do eventually get tired (unlike all you other hoes!) and i ****_may_**** get bored sometimes. So I'm really sorry.**

**(BTW. Were gong to skip the beginning thing that i did last chapter cause its like 1:20 in the morning)**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**(Me)**

**(P.S. I'm going to do this thing from a book that maka will read and IDK what i was gonna do for it so its gonna be like:**

_**'Book'**_

**Okay...Cool? So on with the story!**

(Maka P.O.V)

_'Its so beautiful out here. I can't believe no ones out here.'_ I think before i go back to my book.

**_'And then Anna looked mile straight in this blur-green eyes._**

**_"I will love you forever and there is nothing no one can do about it"_**

**_Mike yelled back,_**

**_"You can not. You're a princess and im a commoner. You are engaged to the prince of the New Land!"_**

**_She smiled_**

**_"I do not care. I do not love Michel. I love yo-"_**

"MAKA YOUR GODDESS HAS ARRIVED!" A very loud voice yelled.

"Ahhhh. MAKA-CHOP!"

Then I saw Black*Star on the ground with blood coming out of her head.

"Oh, Black*Star, In so fuckin sorry. You yelled and i was reading and-"I went babbling on and on untill someone stopped me.

"Maka-chan" I hear a smooth voice say. I turn around and its Kidd. he touches my face and turn takes my hands.

"You are so symmetrical i could kiss you."

" You better not do that!" A voice yells.

There was a girl, taller than me, with dark blond hair and dark blue had on A red sleeveless shirt that ended at her belly button and long jeans.

Next to her was a short-haired, blond, blue-eyed, girl. She looked like the other girl, but she had on jean shorts.

Next to the fuckin both of them was a really tall guy. He had long black hair pulled back in a also dark blue eyes,**(darker than liz)**he dressed alot like Black*Star. She sais she 's a quote-on-quote assassin.

He had a sleeveless shirt with black pants. He was way cute, but innocent.

'Sooooo not my type'

"Sorry 'bout my friends there crazy~" the light blond said in a sing-song voice.

"oh, its cool. Trust me I know crazy, I know Black*Star"I whispered to her.

"HEY! Maka you know that's not nice!" she yelled back at me.

"Be quiet, you big lug. You know i love you. Give me a big hug." I tell her and give her a hug.

Okay, -fee-ly. How do you know Black*star,Kidd, and Soul?"I _think_ the tall girl _asked_ me.

'Wow she's very straight forward'

"I'm sorry but before i answer that "question". I would like to know who im talking to" I say putting quotation marks when i say questions**(I live doing that to people)**

"Sorry, I'm Tsubski, this is Patti and the tall one is and sorry about Liz's admitted. She just gets mad when Kidd talks like that with other girls." Tsubaki said in a kind, light voice.

"Its cool, I would be mad too if my boy friend was talking like that with other girls."

"IM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" "IM NOT MY boyfriend!" Kidd and Liz yell eat the same time.

"Chill" that was the only thing I said before Soul entered the conversation.

"So you have a boyfriend?"

"No.I dont, I mean. I had one, but he was a total jackass"I explain

"What was his name. If you don't mind me asking"

"Soul get out that girls B-ness"Patti said coloring in a n animal book.

It's cool Patti. Um, his name was Hiro and he was a big pussy."

"What he do?"

"Well its a really, really long story."

"we all got time" they all sa at the same time.

"Okay well it started about two years ago..."

**END OF CHAPTER! That was really long! Like it may not have been long for y'all but i started at 1:20 and its 2:38 now! Oh well im going to bed now Peace!Byeeeee!**


End file.
